The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a directional setting tool and associated methods.
In the past, several trips into a wellbore have been required to enable an assembly (such as a whipstock and its associated equipment, etc.) to be appropriately oriented relative to the wellbore. For example, one trip may be required to set a whipstock packer or plug, another trip may be required to detect the orientation of the packer or plug relative to the wellbore, and then yet another trip may be required to run the whipstock into position in the wellbore.
It will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of constructing setting tools and orienting well tools relative to wellbores. These improvements would be useful for achieving appropriate orientation of whipstocks and other assemblies.